my_little_pony_chaos_to_magiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Harmonixia/Kucykowe Historie - Noc Koszmarów
Minął cały okrągły rok po poprzedniej Nocy Koszmarów, kiedy to Księżniczka Luna zaprzyjaźniła się z mieszkańcami Ponyville i odbudowała więź przyjaźni. Jak ten czas leci... Shining Armor ma już żonę, Kryształowe Królestwo zostało uwolnione, Twilight jest alikornem, a Drzewko Harmonii powróciło do życia... Ale cofnijmy się do drugiej nocy Koszmarów Księżniczki Luny (jeszcze przed przemianą Twilight). Przedstawiam krótką przygodę głównej szóstki i tajemniczego Kucyka Cienia, który odwiedza ich w domu Twilight i rzuca wyzwanie prosto w pyszczek. Lecz czym to się skończy? Zdeterminowane klacze przystają na warunki, by w końcu wyłonić Króla Nocy Koszmarów. Oczywiście nie obędzie się bez kilku sztuczek... Ale kto zostanie Królem Nocy Koszmarów? Twilight? A może Rainbow? Zapraszam do czytania. (Taka drobna uwaga: Historia inspirowana pewnym filmem, właściwie animowaną krótkometrażówką. Jak ktoś się domyślił, to składam gorące gratulacje. Chciałabym też zaznaczyć, że pojawiają się dla niektórych naprawdę ohydne momenty). - Cukierek albo psikus! - Krzyknęła Apple Bloom, stojąc przed drzwiami Twilight Sparkle. Miała naprawdę efektowny kostium, nawet z długimi zębami w zestawie. Przebranie wampira falowało delikatnie unoszone przez wietrzyk. - Jak tam Noc Koszmarów, Apple Bloom? Mam nadzieję, że masz już dużo cukierków! - Uśmiechnęła się Twilight wsypując młodej klaczce do torebki w kształcie pająka słodycze. Apple Bloom kiwnęła głową na "tak" i podbiegła do swoich przyjaciółek, czekających na nią przed domem: Sweetie Belle przebraną za wilkołaka oraz Scootaloo przebraną za bezgłowego ogiera. Problem był w tym, że pegazica musiała chować głowę, a więc nic nie widziała, a co za tym szło ciągle się przewracała. Niestety, tym razem wpadła na... słup. Mimo problemów szybko wstała i postanowiła zmienić kostium. - Spike, która godzina? - Zapytał liliowy jednorożec, który trzymał w rękach księgę. - Przecież Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack i Pinkie Pie już dawno powinny tutaj być! - Ekhem, Twilight. Spokojnie. Jest dopiero wpół do czwartej, a one miały być za piętnaście. Poza tym, za co się przebrałaś? - Tylko nie mów, że nie wiesz? Czy teraz ktoś czyta w ogóle książki...?! Przebrałam się za Królową Kryształowego Królestwa, legendarną Księżniczkę Alirę. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Twilight będąc pewna, że są to małe źrebięta szukujące słodyczy, przyszykowała torbę. Były to jednak jej przyjaciółki, zadowolone po uszy, że przyszły nie spóźnione jak zwykle miały to niestety w zwyczaju. Wszyscy przywitali się, usiedli wygodnie. W kominku płonął ogień, wszyscy bawili się wyśmienicie. Spike z pomocą jednorożca przygotował poncz z marchwi oraz sześć przekąsek, m. in. szaszłyki z koniczyny oraz mlecza. Każdy znalazł coś dla siebie. Po zjedzeniu przekąsek, kucyki musiały opowiedzieć o swoim stroju. Zaczęła Pinkie, która powiedziała, iż przebrała się za aligatora na cześć Gummy'ego. Applejack przebrana za zombie przyznała się, że to Babcia Smith nakazała jej ubrać kostium. Rainbow Dash ubrana w efektowny kostium wilka zamówiła go w wypożyczalni. Wybrała wilka, ponieważ zainspirował ją pewien film. Fluttershy ubrana cała na brązowo, odparła, że do wszystkiego zmusiły ją zwierzęta, a strój przedstawia niedźwiedzia. W końcu Rarity, przebrana za efektowną, smukłą wampirzycę powiedziała, że w tym roku jest moda na wampiry, a ona podąża za modą. Na samym końcu, Twilight wypowiedziała cały monolog, o swoim przebraniu: za kogo się przebrała, dlaczego wybrała właśnie te przebranie, kim była ta postać. Wszyscy szło raczej spokojnie... Ale do czasu. Niespodziewanie wiatr zaczął mocno wiać, chmury zasłoniły bezchmurne dotychczas niebo oraz dosyć nienaturalnie jasne światło Księżyca. Ogień zgasł. Na podwórku słychać było pisk. Twilight przypomniała sobie Księżniczkę Lunę. Może Księżniczka znów przybyła z wizytą? - pomyślała Twilight, lecz nie widząc w pobliżu żadnego rydwanu, którym na co dzień jeździła Księżniczka, odrzuciła tą opcję. Wszyscy usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Było bardzo donośne, jakby ktoś naprawdę chciał wywalić drzwi. Bardzo mocnym kopytem. - Kto tam? - Zapytała Twilight. - Otwórzcie wrota, wpuśćcie mnie! Ja do was przemawiam, takie me żądanie! - Zawołał głos zza drzwi. Łudząco przypominał mieszkankę głosów trzech osób: Zecory, Księżniczki Celestii oraz Luny. Jego stanowczy ton wszystkich bardzo przeraził. Twilight posłusznie otworzyła drzwi. Do mieszkania kucyka wszedł inny, osłonięty peleryną. Był mniej więcej średniego wzrostu i mówił wierszem. Klacze od razu skojarzyły go z Zecorą, lecz ona na pewno nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego. Na pewno nie im. Chyba... - Zecora? - Zapytali mimo wszystko niepewnie. Jedynie Fluttershy nic nie powiedziała, ponieważ już siedziała w szafie. - Czy to ty? - Nie jestem Zecora, o nie, nie, nie. Jestem potężna, Królową zwą mnie! - Królową... A czy jesteś może alikornem? Wiesz, nie znamy żadnej Królowej. Mamy Księżniczki. Księżniczkę Celestię, Lunę, Cadance... A to bardzo ciekawe. Księżniczka Cadance była moją opiekunką... - Dosyć wyjaśnień, do was mówię! Przybyłam tutaj, a to zaszczyt dla was jest! Twilight pokręciła głową. Wskazała kucykowi purpurowe krzesło z inicjałami TS. Był to prezent od Księżniczki Celestii, który wysłała jej na rocznicę pierwszego przybycia do Canterlotu, by pobierać nauki. Tajemniczy gość posłusznie usiadł i napił się z kubka Twilight ponczu Spike'a, który po chwili wypluł z obrzydzeniem. Skrytykował też jedzenie, które jego zdaniem miało za mało smaku. Pod sam koniec stwierdził, że maniery kucyków naprawdę są tragiczne. Rainbow Dash prawie krzyknęła na gościa, ale powstrzymała ją Applejack, która jak zawsze zachowała zimną krew. Na sam koniec (była godzina ósma) bezczelnie rzuciła wyzwanie kucykom. Mogła wygrać bez walki i odejść w chwale, lub stanąć do wyzwania, o ile kucyki się zgodzą. - Kucyków sześć, wspaniała wieść. Wyzwanie dla was szykuję! Kto do rana nie przestraszy się, zostanie Królem Koszmarów, bezapelacyjnie! Kto wyzwania nie podejmie się, na zawsze tchórzem pozostanie! Walkowerem wygrać mogę, co myślicie? Wyzwania podejmujecie się? - Złożyła propozycję klacz. Kucyki zamyśliły się. - Ja się zgadzam! - Krzyknęła na cały głos Pinkie, trzymając równocześnie na głowie Gummy'ego. - Ale co co chodzi? A może to coś... imprezkowego?! - Dobrze, kucyku, przyjmujemy twoje wyzwanie. - Och, to wspaniale! Moje warunki i moje miejsce! Wyzwania treść przedstawia się: będziemy opowidać straszne historie. Do ranka białego kto wytrwie, będze godzien nazwać Królem Koszmarów się! Kucyki jedynie pokręciły głowami. "Król Koszmarów"? Oh, będzie naprawdę... niezwykłe. Tajemniczy kucyk za miejsce wyznaczył stary zamek sióstr, który według krążących pogłosek zawierał w sobie jeszcze trochę czarnej magii. Przyjaciółki chociaż niezadowolone z decyzji zgodziły się. Przechodzili więc przez przełęcz ognistą i stanęli przed ogromnymi wrotami. Tajemniczy kucyk w pelerynie, najwyraźniej wiedział o kucykach wszystko, co było naprawdę dziwne. W drodze bez wachania wskazał skarpę, na której Applejack otrzymała Klejnot Uczciwości a nawet most, gdzie Rainbow zdobyła Element Lojalności. Tylko dlaczego tak dużo o nich wiedział? Przed bramą nawet zapytał, jak czuła się Twilight przed pokonaniem Księżycowej Czarownicy. Kiedy wszyscy weszli do środka, kucyk usiadł na atłasowym tronie Księżniczki Luny, najwyraźniej będąc zadowolonym z wyboru. Rozpalił również ognisko, a przyjaciółkom wskazał krzesła przy kominku. Opowieść miała rozpocząć klacz, lecz postanowiła dać kucykom szansę na wykazanie się. Fluttershy przez chwilę szeptała z Rainbow, która skomentowała to wszystko "Ale przecież to, jak zgubiłaś się w sklepie, wcale nie było straszne". Mimo wszystko Fluttershy nalegała, ale szybko przerwała widząc cichy chichot tajemniczego kucyka. Zaczęła więc Applejack. Według niej, opowieść była budowana na faktach. - Dawno temu - rozpoczęła opowieść - był sobie pewien kucyk, który nazywał się Sunny. Był bardzo samotny, dlatego też pragnął znaleźć towarzyszkę. Miał tylko jednego, lecz utalentowanego przyjaciela - znanego naukowca, Aqua. Aqua widząc niedolę Sunny'ego, postanowił stworzyć dla niego idealną towarzyszkę. Za pomocą różnych proszków, eliksirów i przede wszystkim magii utworzył postać kucyka. Sunny widząc nową towarzyszkę nie mógł się powstrzymać od okrzyku radości. Była naprawdę piękna! Miała taką jasną grzywę, błyszczące oczy... Lecz brakowało jej życia i przede wszystkim... słodkości! Kiedy Aqua wyszedł na zaplecze by wziąć trochę ziół, Sunny dosypał odrobinę cukru do mikstury ożywiającej. Po powrocie naukowca wszystko przebiegało normalnie. Kucyk ożywił się. Sunny wyprosił Aqua, który posłusznie wyszedł na zewnątrz. Klacz nazwana Lizzy od razu pokochała Sunny'ego, przysięgając mu bycie z nim razem aż do śmierci. Wszystko byłoby może piękne i szczęśliwe, gdyby nie cukier, a właściwie góra cukru dodany przez Sunny'ego. Lizzy była naprawdę wspaniała: robiła dla swojego ukochanego wszystko. I to był właśnie problem. Stała się tak namolna, że mogłaby zrobić dosłownie wszystko. Właściwie wszystko to mało powiedziane. Sunny miał dość. Postanowił pozbyć się ukochanej, lecz nie mógł, ponieważ ta ciągle chodziła za nim. Był chłodny wieczór. Sunny postanowił uciec, lecz nie mógł się pozbyć Lizzy, która pobiegła nawet za nim by trzymać nad nim parasolkę! Ale Sunny na szczęście miał mózg, więc poprosił ją o przyniesienie płaszcza. Kiedy Lizzy odeszła, ten uciekł do przyjaciela, który postanowił wybudować maszynę-rozrabniarkę. Niszczyła ona wszystko, a zniszczone rzeczy przetworzone powracały do swojego życia. Aqua przyjął go, ale nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi i bez uprzedzenia wszedł do środka. Była to Lizzy, która zapytała Sunny'ego, czy miał z nią źle. "Może byłam za brzydka? Mogę być przecież tak piękna jak chcesz! A może... za mało się o ciebie troszczę? Może powinnam się bardziej starać, Sunny?" - pytała. Sunny pokręcił głową, a Lizzy potknęła się wisząc na krawędzi niszczarki. "Skocz ze mną!" - prosiła. - "Przecież obiecaliśmy sobie, że będziemy razem aż do śmierci! Na zawsze!" Niestety Sunny wcale nie chciał być z Lizzy, dlatego zepchnął ją z krawędzi. Po całej akcji, wrócił do domu. Lecz Aqua nie wyłączył maszyny, która produkowała małe karykatury Lizzy... Sunny siedział spokojnie oglądając telewizję. Nagle ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Gdy je otworzył, ujrzał... tysiące małych karykatur Lizzy, które krzyczały "Razem aż do śmierci!" i próbowały się dostać do jego domu. Sunny w panice próbował się obronić, lecz na próżno. Małe Lizzy dotarły do niego i sprowadziły do maszyny Aqua, a następnie zepchnęły w odmęty. I... koniec! - zakończyła Applejack. - Och, to było bardzo sttttraszne! - Zaczęła gryźć kopytka Pinkie Pie. - Wieeeecie co? Zostawwwiłam Guuuuummmmy'ego sammmego w dddomu i jaaa chhhyba wrrrócę... - Po czym Pinkie uciekła z podkulonym ogonem. - I to miało być straszne? - Spytała Rainbow, chwytając się za brzuch. - Normalnie beczka śmiechu! - Wiecie co? - Spytała Rarity. - Martwię się o Pinkie. A jak ją ktoś w nocy napadnie? To byłoby z pewnością najgorsze! Pójdę i odprowadzę ją dla bezpieczeństwa. - Ja też już chyba pójdę. - Odezwała się Applejack. - Bo jak pójdą Pinkie i Rarity... Wiecie, one obydwie to mieszkanka wybuchowa. Jak ich ktoś napadnie, to Rarity będzie chciała bronić Pinkie i na pewno będzie uderzać napatnika torebką, a co za tym idzie... Ale już nic nie mówię. Cześć! Kucyki zgodziły się. Applejack pognała za Rarity i Pinkie, które grzecznie stały przy niej, a Applejack opowiadała wiejskie dowcipy. Nawet Rarity raz się zaśmiała - chociaż z grzeczności, był to bardzo dobrze udawany śmiech. Następnie postanowili opowidać Twilight i Rainbow. Chociaż strasznie mącili, to opowiadanie wcale nie było takie złe, a już straszne na pewno nie... - A więc, dawno temu... - Zaczęła Rainbow. - ...była sobie pewna dwójka przyjaciółek... - Przerwała jej Twilight, będąc pewna, że to ona miała rozpocząć opowieść. - ...która bardzo się lubiła, lecz jedna z nich była jednorożcem-zombie o cuchnącym oddechu i zawsze robiła wykłady, których ta druga przyjaciółka nienawidziła... - ...lecz wiedziała, iż ona sama nie jest bez wad, ponieważ ona była pegazem-wampirem, który zjadał wszystko co miał i był strasznie otyły.... - ...choć tak naprawdę, nosił bardzo obszerne koszulki, które dodawały mu zbędnych kilogramów. Tak więc obie poszły na spacer po lesie i dotarły do nieznanej okolicy, o której pegaz-wampir znał straszną legendę, lecz się nie przestraszył... - ...ale mądry jednorożec-zombie, postanowił - ku swojej uciesze i strachu wampira - że pójdą do okropnej rezydencji tuż obok, by coś zjeść i zapytać o drogę, czemu sprzeciwiał się niemądry pegaz-wampir... - ...lecz w końcu się zgodził. Kucyki zapukały, a drzwi otworzyła im miła starsza pani, która zaprosiła przyjaciółki do środka częstując ich słodyczami, niestety przez przypadek podając jednorożcowi-zombie papryczkę chili... - ...po której ten poczuł się jeszcze lepiej. Później, jednorożec-zombie położył się spać (było już późno, a starsza pani zaoferowała nocleg), tymczasem jednak pegazowi-wampirowi zachciało się umyć... - ...dlatego też poszła do przepięknej łazienki, w której była sauna, spa itd., dlatego ta skorzystała ze wszystiego, by w końcu pójść pod przysznic... - ...lecz nie zauważyła skradającej się starszej pani z czymś długim w pyszczku, bowiem się kąpała i śpiewała piosenkę "Pony Bells" przekrzykując wszystkie dźwięki. Starsza pani odsłoniła parawan i bam, pam, bam, po wampirze nie został nawet ślad. Koniec! - Jeszcze nie! Lecz następnego dnia to jednorożec-zombie znalazł się po prysznicem do którego skradała się strasznie gruba książka, by zemścić się na zombie, że ten jej nie przeczytał, bo miał inne sprawy do załatwienia. Miała ze sobą zakładkę do książek i była baaardzo duża. Nagle bam, pam, bam i po zombie nie został nawet ślad. I to jest koniec! - Nie koniec! Książka strzeliła w zombie, lecz ten zdążył uskoczyć, a książka rozpłakała się, niszcząc swój kostium, w którym był... - ...Discord, który chciał się pobawić z zombiem, ale nie znał się na zabawach. Prawie go... uśmiercił, choć o tym nie wiedział. Nagle zaśmiał się, ponieważ okazało się, że zombie skoczył tam, gdzie on chciał i trafił do wielkiej dziury, gdzie rozplaskał się i... - ...zauważył, że żyje, bo przecież jest nieśmiertelny, tak jak to mają zombie-jednorożce w naturze. Postanowił walczyć z Discordem, który śmiał się ze swojej wygranej, ale nagle zauważył żywego zombie, który go atakuje... - ...ale szybko podłożył mu mydło pod nogi. Tak więc trudno mu było uciekać przed strasznym Discordem, ponieważ chyba trudno byłoby uciekać przed panem chaosu, na mydle, w długiej sukience, szpilkach, kapeluszu i stercie książek na głowie... - ...które wystrzeliwał w Discorda za pomocą małej wyrzutni, którą też miał przy sobie. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że wygrał, bo Discord się zmęczył, i rozsypał w proch jak feniks... - ....I.... A!!! - Krzyknęła nagle Rainbow i wybiegła z zamku jak oparzona. Twilight zauważyła, że tajemnczy kucyk stawia przed Dash kulę z piorunem z napisem "Dziękujemy pannie Dash za przegraną w walce". To była jedyna rzecz, której bała się Dash - przegrana. Twilight zwróciła uwagę tajemnczej klaczy, że nie było to do kończa fair. Ale oczywiście kucyk jedynie pokręcił głową i wypowiadział słowa: - Za długa była opowieść ta, i jakbyś wiedziała strasznie nużąca! W końcu pozbyliśmy panny złej, a może teraz ktoś coś powiedzieć chce? Nikt się nie zgłosił. Ku swoim zdziwieniu, Twilight zauważyła Fluttershy. Siedziała ona skulona jak brązowy głaz, których w okolicy było dosyć dużo. Jednorożec rozpoznał ją po wystającym, różowym kosmyku. - Fluttershy? Ty nadal tutaj? Byłam przekonana, że poszłaś z Rarity, Applejack i Pinkie albo z Rainbow... Ale dobrze, usiądź ze mną. Nie musisz już udawać skały. - Twwwilight? Mmmmmogę z ttttobą uuuusiąść? - Zapytała roztrzęsiona, trochę z zimna, a trochę ze strachy. Właściwie to głównie ze strachu. Twilight poprosiła o więcej ognia, na co klacz pokręciła głową i używając czaru rozpaliła większe ognisko. Jednorożca coś zaniepokoiło już wcześniej. Teraz wiedziała co. Ten kucyk... nie miał cienia! Było to stosunkowo niemożliwe, ponieważ tylko Księżniczka Luna potrafiła coś takiego zrobić. Tylko ona. Właściwie nie wiadomo było, czy nawet ona to umie. Ale i tak to chyba nie była Księżniczka Luna... - Teraz opowieść zacznę swą, więc się przygotujcie, od co! - Po czym wyjęła plik papierów. Osłoniła przy okazji kawałek swojego ciała. Miała ciemną sierść i błyszczącą grzywę i na pewno była jednorożcem. Nie pegazem. Jednorożcem. - Teraz opowieść tę, nie będę w rymy stroić, więc... - Prrroszę pppani! Mmmmogę ppprosić ooo wwwięcej ooognia? - Przerwała Fluttershy kucykowi, który jedynie pokręcił z politowaniem głową i użył czaru wzmacniającego. Jego aura miała srebrzysty lub błękitny kolor. Trudno go było zindetyfikować w tak ciemnym świetle. - Teraz opowieść swą rozpocznę, więc błagam, już słów koniec! Opowieść ta, swoją nazwę ma, a mówią na nią, "Obłąkana" - ciekawy tytuł, więc cicho, mówię! - Wydała polecenie i rozpoczęła opowieść. - Dawno temu, była sobie pewna klacz o imieniu Green. Pracowała ona jako opiekunka do dziecka. Pewnego dnia dostała dosyć dziwne zlecenie - ktoś zadzwonił i poprosił ją by jak najszybciej przybyła do jego domu, ponieważ mała klaczka, po prostu zwariowała. Green zgodziła się i ze swoją torbą przybyła do domu tajemniczego kucyka przy ulicy Koniczynkowej 15. Złoty napis "Państwo Moon" umieszczony na furtce lśnił odbijając srebrzystą barwę Księżyca... - Proszę pana! - Zawołała, po chwili. - To ja! Przybyłam, na wezwanie. Jestem opiekunką do dziecka. - Ach, to pani! - Odpowiedział dosyć przemęczony, lecz wyraźnie zadowolony głos. - Proszę wejść. Tylko, proszę, że się pani nie przestraszyła, bo ona... ja myślałem, że to jej pomoże, ale... najwyraźniej nie. Klacz weszła do środka domu. Był bardzo duży, większy niż się wydawało z zewnątrz. Kucyk, który ją wezwał, był bardzo przemęczonym ogierem o ciemnych oczach, patrzących bez nadziei. Był jednorożcem. Pokazał klaczy książkę, o której mówił. Miała tytuł "Rady panny Gąski". - "Rady panny Gąski"? Dziecku jest potrzebna dyscyplina, a nie jakieś marne bajeczki na dobranoc, szanowny panie! Zobaczy pan, że tylko odrobinę dyscypliny poskutkuje! Green weszła do środka. Na łóżku leżała klacz pegaza (co było dosyć dziwne, zważywszy to, iż ojciec był jednorożcem), która latała w kółko jak szatan krzycząc "Huuuuhuuu!" niczym sowa. Green jedynie pomyślała, że to będzie najtrudniejsze zlecenie, lecz szybko wzięła się w garść. - Jak się nazywasz? - Zapytała młodą klaczkę, teraz już uspokojoną i wpatrującą się w nią okrągłymi, zielonymi oczyma. - Jestem Fluttershy, proszę pani. Czy pani przyszła, bo mój papa pani kazał mnie zabrać do nieba, tak jak ktoś zabrał moją mamę, proszę pani? - Odparła Orange, zaczynając się odrobinę ślinić. Mimo wszystko nie seplemiła. - Nie. Ja nazywam się Green i przyszłam, by ci powiedzieć, że już pora do łóżka. Twój tata mówił, że nie chcesz spać. Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego? - W tej chwili Green przyjżała się dokładnie kucykowi. Tymczasem on, wzniósł się, zaczynając robić akrobacje. - Bo słyszę głosy. - Odrzekła z powagą mała. Usiadła obok opiekunki. - Jakie głosy? - Właściwie to głos. Taki bzyczący. Jak komar. Ale to chyba nie jest komar, bo mówił, że się nazywa sumienie. Ale jest bardzo natrętny, wie pani? No i to on mi mówi, co mam robić. No, bo na przykład powiedział mi przed chwilą, żebym latała i ja to zrobiłam. I mówi mi teraz, żebym na panią zwymiotowała. - Ale tego nie zrobisz, prawda Fluttershy? Jesteś chyba za mą... Nie dokończyła, ponieważ znalazły się na niej resztki z kolacji pegazicy. Trochę siana, marchewki, sałaty... Co by to nie było, wyglądało ohydnie, dlatego też zaoszczędzę wam opisywania tych odpadków z żołądka. Mała zaczęła znowu latać, tym razem mucząc jak krowa. Green naprawdę się zdenerwowała. Jak taka mała klaczka (tu w umyśle użyła kilka naprawdę niemiłych słów) mogła... jej zrobić coś takiego?! Przecież to ona jest szefem, a nie ta Fluttershy! Wyciągła paczkę chusteczek z torby i się powycierała. Następnie złapała małą i rozpoczęła monolog: - Fluttershy! Nie powinnaś się tak zachowywać, niezależnie od tego, czy ktoś ci tak każe, czy nie. To było bardzo niegrzeczne. Fluttershy! Ale klaczka wcale nie chciała słuchać swojej niani. Latała wokół żyrandola krzycząc: "Co dwa kopyta, to nie jedno!" Po chwili Green ponownie zainterweniowała, łapiąc wyrywającą się Fluttershy. - Może... zaśpiewa pani jej kołysankę? - Wtrącił jedynie cicho pan Moon, który wpatrywał się dokonania zatrudnionej przez niego opiekunki. - No co pan? Mówiłam panu... - Śpiewaj! - Wydarła się pegazica, siedząc na ramionach Green. Opiekunka przyparta do muru, wzięła książę pana Moon i już po chwili zaczęła śpiewać. - Zaśnij już, swe oczka zmruż, i już cicho bądź! Zaśnij już, swe oczka zmruż i w mrokach oraz ciemności plugawego świata obudź się. Niespodziewanie Fluttershy zasnęła. Green odłożyła ją na łóżko, i wyszeptała panu Moon dobranoc, kiedy nagle, klaczka ponownie się obudziła... i skoczyła przez okno, wpadając na chodnik. - Fluttershy! - Zawołał pan Moon mrużąc oczy ze zdumienia. Mimo wszystko, w jego głosie, nie było ani nutki strachu. - Fluttershy...! Mała wstała i pomachała do ojca i niani na znak, że nic jej się nie stało. Zauważyła, że na chodniku leży mała, czarna mucha. Machała wściekle skrzydełkami. - To ty byłeś tymi głosami w mojej głowie, tak, panie mucho? - Spytała. - Tak, to ja. To ja ci dałem tyle tych fajnych pomysłów. Jak ze mną pójdziesz, to... - Nie dokończył, bo mała Fluttershy trafiła muchę kopytem. Od tej pory, mała Fluttershy nie miała już głosów w głowie, lecz do tej pory męczą ją wyrzuty sumienia... - Ale, to nie byłam ja, bo ja nie mam much w głowieeeee... - Wyszeptała cicho Fluttershy, przytulając się do swojego przebrania. - Ach, tak, a może ja? - Odparła tajemnicza klacz. Nagle, wyjęła z peleryny, coś bardzo małego i postawiła przez pegazicą. - Zapytajmy więc twojego sumienia! Fluttershy zaczęła krzyczeć i uciekła, a Twilight przyjrzała się tajemniczej rzeczy. Była to mała, sztuczna mucha stylizowana na martwą, która trochę bzyczała. - Zostaliśmy tylko my, kochana. Czy nie sądzisz, że to już twój czas? - Nie, dlaczego? Przecież chcę wygrać uczciwie, a nie tak jak ty. - Spojrzała ostro na jednorożca. - Może mi powiesz, po co ten konkurs? I dlaczego nie przegoniałaś mnie, tylko Rainbow? Nagle zerwał się ostrzejszy wiatr, a okna się otworzyły. Gigantyczny żyrandol kołysał się w prawo i w lewo, w prawo i w lewo... Twilight zjeżyła się cała grzywa. No, i jeszcze ten fakt, że jednorożec nie miał cienia... - Nie przestraszysz mnie! Używasz magii, tak? - Twilight Sparkle, nie oskarżaj mnie! Przecież widzisz, że tak nie jest! Faktycznie, róg jednorożca wystawał z pod peleryny, a nie miał żadnej aury. Twilight spojrzała na okno. Czyżby widziała fioletową mgłę...? Miała ona cichą nadzieję, że klacz zrezygnuje i da jej wygrać. Ale wiedziała, że tak się nie stanie. Teraz skupiła się jednak na fioletowej mgle, która zaczęła się coraz bardziej kotłować, by za chwilę wpaść do środka. Nagle... ...ujrzała Księżycową Czarownicę, która wyskoczyła zza okna! Jednorożec nie wytrzymał i uciekł, zostawiając wygraną tajemniczej Królowej Koszmarów. Po ucieczce Twilight, wszystko ucichło. Tajemniczy kucyk zdjął pelerynę. Kto w niej był? Księżniczka Luna! Postać Czarownicy się rozpłynęła, a do środka weszła Celestia. - Nie powinniśmy ich tak straszyć. Pamiętaj, to że raz to zrobiłam, nie znaczy, że zrobię to drugi. No, i zostaje jeszcze kwestia opinii zamku. Mam nadzieję, że teraz nie będą się do niego zbliżać. - Ja też. Ale to była zabawa! Nie przyznasz? - Pewnie tak. Tylko nie dla nich. - Celestia zachichotała. - Dobrze, że nie będą się do niego zbliżać. Aż do czasu, kiedy to będzie konieczne... - Wyszeptała jedynie na koniec, i strzeliła złocistym promieniem, w kominek, który się otworzył. W środku był tunel. Dokąd prowadził? Tego do tej pory świat nie zdradził... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach